The Lost Family
by disneyqueen
Summary: Rosalia has been living on the streets for a few years. Now she wants to reunite with her brother. But with the trip to Palau only days away, old relationships shatter and new ones will form, can they stay together as a family or will they lose each other
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. I own NOTHING, but the plot and Rose. I know this may not seem like a F29 fanfic, but it is I promise. I know next to nothing, but foster care, but this is a fanfic, so I'm taking a few leways there, I hope it doesn't affect anything. I hope you enjoy. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A dark shadow slipped though the Los Angles alleyways, only a few streetlights giving any light. Traffic flew past the alleyways completely indifferent to the small figure pressing herself against the wall. Tightening her pony tail, the girl gazed up at the house directly across from her. Dusting off her t-shirt and jeans, she took a deep breath, her heart thumping against her chest. Suddenly, a rough hand spun her around almost slamming her into the brick wall. Kicking, she tried to escape, but the man wouldn't release her. The darkness shielded the man's face, but the moment he spoke, the girl froze in place.

"Rosalia, what the hell are you doing here?" her captor asked, his hands tightening around her shoulders.

Blowing her dirty blond bangs from her dulled blue eyes, Rosalia bit her lip, but never broke eye contact with her captor.

"I have to see him, don't you get it, Big Jay?" she asked, her gaze trailing over to building in front of the alleyway.

"Rose, if he knows you're alive, he'll just get into more trouble, trying to be with you, at least there he has a better chance at a good future," Big Jay explained, his voice worn out from the explanation.

"But those people have no right to keep us apart, you know it. Why are you trying to help them?" Rosalia asked, shoving his arms away from her shoulders, a small shiver running down her spine.

Big Jay sighed deeply, his eyes staring at his companion intently, reading every single body motion. Rosalia rolled her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly whipped it away. Big Jay cracked a faint smile of concern watching her glance once more at the foster home.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "do you want people to know you're related to him," she glared at him, "I mean like the foster idiots."

Rosalia snorted softly, shaking her head, one arm wrapping around her companion. Big Jay glanced down the alleyway in both directions, before asking, "Want to get back?"

Sighing in defeat, she simply nodded her glaze drifting once more over to the foster home. Big Jay nodded shortly, wrapping his arm around the small shoulders of his adopted sister leading her back down the alleyways.

"Are you sure, those damn people won't come around, I mean he has to remember me," she said quietly, tuning into all her senses as they walked down the alleyways.

Big Jay shook his head, tightening his arm around her even more. He glanced around every few minutes, but he knew no one, not even her brother's old crew would be out at three o- clock in the morning. He heard her let out a small yawn, but he didn't draw attention to it, he knew she liked trying to be a tough guy, but in truth she was one of the sweetest girls he ever knew, if you didn't get on her bad side.

"Jay, can't I just see him in the garage or something, I know he's there a lot, but you always send me to my room like a five year old," she exclaimed, stepping in front of him and blocking his path.

Big Jay simply stared at the girl in front of him, his mind racing, but then he took a deep calming breath, his hand reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shoved it away.

"I have legal rights to see him, Jay, you know it, you're not even my real guardian, if anyone would be, it would be him," she cried, her voice rising into a yell, which seemed to echo off the walls.

"I know, Rose, but I also know how much he'd be hurt if you just popped back into his life after all these years," Big Jay explained, standing up to his full height. However, she wouldn't be intimated by him.

"God Damn it, Jay, he's my own freaking brother, I thought you were a "Man of God," no one has the right to keep us separated from each other, partially you!" she cried, her hair flying into her face, but she didn't even bother to bush it way.

Big Jay simply allowed her to vent, his facial expression giving no other sign of emotion than concern. After a few seconds, he reached out, bringing her into a small embrace, his large tattooed arms tightening around the young girl. Tears rolled down her face, soaking into Jay's own back shirt, but didn't mind.

Stroking her hair softly, he asked, "You're right, I don't have that right, but please can we talk in the morning?"

"Sure," she chocked out, releasing him and whipping away her tears.

Wrapping his arm around his companion, Jay began to lead her all the way back to the garage, they called "home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell if I should continue or not. Thanks **


	2. Jackson 1

**Here's the next chapter. This story is COWRITTEN and BETA by Melreincan. We Own NOTHING, expect the plot. I OWN Rose and the song in this chapter BELONGS to Melreincam. This story is going to flip between Rose and Jackson on each chapter, just to let people know. We hope you enjoy. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Cody Jackson flipped another page of his book absentmindedly, the spine of the book creaking quietly. However, the words had become all blurred as another image formed in his mind. The image was fuzzy, but he couldn't get it way from his mind nor could he focus the image either.

"Jackson, you're going to be late," a high pitched female voice called though the bedroom door.

Jackson rolled his eyes, stuffing the book in his backpack. Standing up, he caught sight of his knife on the dresser. Picking it up, he placed it in his jean pocket, the handle about ready to break off.

"Have to have Jay fix it this afternoon," he mentally noted, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he opened the bedroom door, only to be met by a chorus of two small voices. Two angelic faces were smiling up at him, batting short eyelashes and dancing around excitedly.

"Jackson, we're going to the zoo, going to the zoo," the sisters sang out of pitch.

"Really?" he asked, staring down at them.

"Yes" the girls giggled in unison.

"Well get ready then" Jackson command.

He already liked them. He had moved in about a week ago to the new home after the temporary parents had "issues with him". They just hadn't been ready for a strong willed teenager. His new guardians weren't bad they had left him alone to settle in pretty much. He dashed downstairs, fixed some toast and carried with them as he walked to the pit of boredom known as Hartwell.

The day passed uneventfully for Jackson, he knew the material well despite being 'behind' because the school year was already underway. He decided to settle under a tree with a new book, something for English, hoping the rich brats wouldn't bother a nerd. Last thing he wanted was attention. Obviously he was wrong as an Asian girl stumbled her way up to him. She was rambling nervously, but she seemed friendly enough so he brushed her off gently. He couldn't concentrate on anything today, not even reading as he couldn't get that feeling to clear from his mind. The same way he felt before his word had turned upside down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her hands shook as he placed her small fingers on her first guitar. Jackson smiled softly, his own hands folding over hers, placing her fingers on the right strings. _

_"There you go, Rose," the ten year old beamed down at his eight year old sister. _

_Glancing up at brother, her fingers slipped from the correct position. Rose whimpered, her bottom lip trembling, two single tears rolling down her cheek. Jackson slid the guitar from beneath her as he hugged her tenderly. _

"_It's ok, Rose, look I'll play you something, how about that?" Jackson asked, picking her up and laying her down on the queen size bed, they shared. Whipping away her tears, but sniffling softly, she nodded, her face growing red. Jackson ruffled her hair, a faint smile creeping onto his lips as he moved back over to the guitar. Rose chuckled as Jackson positioned himself to play a guitar almost too big him, but he was able to play like an angel. _

_Glancing over at her, he asked, "What song should I play?"_

_She shrugged, crossing her legs, leaning closer to catch every sound. Jackson thought for a moment before smiling. Slowly, he placed his fingers on the first couple of notes, his other hand beginning to strum the cords. As the music started, Rose's eyes grew with excitement as she recognized the tone of their song. Jackson smiled, but didn't look at her, afraid it would break his concentration. Closing his eyes, he began to sing, his voice fitting perfectly in time to the music. _

_**You're reflected in all things.  
You share the beauty of your name.  
You are warm like the sun.  
You are gentle like the rain.  
You are the only one.  
You are perfect.**_

_**Facing the good and bad together.  
I will never be alone.  
For I will see you in all things.**_

_**You are a part of everyday.  
You make my world a better place.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then the bell rang out, breaking into his thoughts. Blinking, he watched the rest of the students filing into the school building. Sighing, he folded the corner of the page, before slipping the book into his backpack. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up shaking away the memory of him and his sister.

"It doesn't matter anyway," he kept repeating to himself. Yet no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't shake away those memories. Sliding into an empty seat in History, he began writing in his notebook, the song lyrics creeping onto the blank page. He felt his knife digging into his leg, but he ignored the pain, trying to pay attention, but his mind was completely away from the civil war.

"Jackson, what was the plan for the North's strategy to win the war?" the teacher asked, looking directly at him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shrugged, lowering his gaze down onto his notebook. The teacher crossed his arms across his chest, his bushy brown eyebrows lowered in a frown. The rest of the class stared between the new student and the teacher, almost with bated breath. Jackson glanced around, his facial expression unreadable and hard, but inside he felt his heart sink as the teacher slowly moved towards him. Without even thinking, he slid his textbook halfway over his notebook, but the teacher didn't smile.

Taking a deep exhausted breath, the teacher asked, "Can I see your notes?"

Jackson didn't respond; just proceed to move the textbook off the notebook. He flipped back a page to actual notes, hoping that whatever he had written hadn't been too embarrassing. He knew resisting would only draw unwanted attention. He handed the note book over and waited for it to be inspected.

"Not so fast," his teacher replied. "I want to see today's notes." He flipped to the first page and smirked, "Love notes already Mr. Jackson, no wonder so many schools have had problems with you."

Jackson made a noncommittal sound in response as the sheet was torn for his notebook and ripped in two. The teacher casually tossed the rest of the notebook in the trash and continued, "Now then, Can someone else tell us the North's strategy."

Class continued on for everyone else except Jackson. His mind will still preoccupied. He got up when the bell and shoved the textbook in his bag. He didn't bother to get the notebook. It didn't matter anyway.

Halfway down the hall, he heard someone calling his name. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the Asian girl, Melissa, waving over towards him, a large smile on her face. He paused shortly, waiting her to catch up, but then continued walking towards the courtyard before heading home.

"Jackson, I was wondering if you had heard about the big trip?" Melissa asked, adjusting her books in her arms.

Jackson glanced sideways at her, but didn't say anything. When he didn't respond, Melissa kept on rambling on. "It's an eco- camping trip to Palau."

Jackson raised his eyebrows at her, muttering, "That sounds like some kind of take out."

Melissa laughed softly, but shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. She went onto explain that it was an island somewhere near Guam.

"Isn't that awesome?" she asked, another large grin placed on her face.

Jackson stared blankly at her, nodding shortly, but added quietly, "it's also expensive."

Melissa seemed to miss the emphasize on the word "expensive," continuing to speak as though there wasn't any problem. He had to resist rolling his eyes at her as she talked about the amount of money for the trip. Listening to her, he felt his heart skip a beat, but then he admitted quietly, "Unless it costs nothing, I'm not going anywhere."

Melissa opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped as his words sank in. Lowering her gaze an inch, she muttered, "Oh."

Glancing up at him, she added softly, "Well, at least think about it, please."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'm only going to get to Palau is in my dreams," he said, crossing the courtyard without looking back.

Sighing deeply, he glanced around at all the cliques and rich spoiled kids surrounding him. "Does God just want to make my life like hell?" he asked himself. Lately everyone seemed to want something that was impossible from him. He was never going to fit in at Hartwell, he wasn't going to get all of his work done all the time, and he certainly wasn't going to Palau. Hell he had a better chance of finding his sister. Sighing, he shook his head and trudged 'home'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

**We hop you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks more soon. **


	3. Rose 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I Own nothing bt the plot, the gang members, and Rose. THANKS to Melreicarn for being my BETA on this chap. I hope you enjoy. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kicking a can, Rose whistled to herself, her hands stuffed into her jean pockets. Kicking it again, it rolled off the curb and down into the sewer.

"Nice one, Ro," a voice called over from her right. Snapping her head around, she spotted Gab Wagner, leaning against a parked convertible.

Rose smiled softly, but then asked, "Going for a joy ride?"

Gab glanced over at the car, but shook his head, straightening himself and walked towards her. His chubby fingers running though his jet black hair, his deep brown gaze lingering on the girl intently. Brushing her hair behind her shoulder, she asked, "Where are the others?"

Gab shrugged. "Around, how's life at the garage?"

"Okay," she muttered, staring directly at the ground.

"You miss hanging out with us?" Gab asked smirking, his hand moving towards her shoulder. Instantly, she shifted away from him glaring daggers at him, her left hand forming into a fist and her right hand tightening around an item within her pocket. Gab lowered his hand, a frown crossing his face, but his eyes gleamed with amusement.

Glancing in both directions down the alleyway, he added, "So heard any news from your king?"

Rose simply shrugged, peering over her shoulder, blinking away the painful look in her eyes. She had always refereed to her brother as her king, because he had always put her first and treated her as a princess. Tuning back towards him, she asked, "So, what have you guys been up to? I haven't seen you around here lately."

Gab shrugged, glancing down towards the entrance of the alleyway, cars and tourists walking quickly among themselves. Just then a piece of glass broke behind them; spinning around Rose spotted the others of her brothers' old gang. Evan Reef walked over towards them, giving a large high five to Gab, before spotting Rose.

"Hey, Ro, how've you been?" Evan asked a glint of mischief swimming in his eyes.

Rose stiffened, but didn't back down, even with the other boys grinning at her. Gab smirked at her boldness, but lowered his gaze, landing on her chest, her crimson red shirt smudged with dirt and oil stains along the stomach and the hem. Rose rolled her eyes, her left hand slipping from her pocket, tapping once against her jeans. Her gaze drifted over the ten faces of the remainder of the gang, each face with the same smirk, but their eyes showed the true emotions. Rose smiled inwardly, her own gaze giving nothing way. That was a gift her brother had taught her, the only positive present she had ever had gotten and used on a regular basis.

"So, I guess you guys haven't been in school today," she said, a soft smirk forming on her own lips, her gaze landing on Gab and Even.

Evan rolled his eyes. "School's for no lives and spoiled brats who have Mom and Dad pay for every little crumb, almost like your brother now, and shouldn't you be in school?"

"I have a job and Big Jay teaches me more than anyone could teach me in a million years, practically you guys" Rose shot back, gritting her teeth as memories ran though her mind.

"Well, you know that we have jobs too," Gab said, crossing his arms.

Rose rolled her eyes, brushing her bangs to one side of her forehead. Evan moved closer towards her, his eyes glinting with pleasure the longer his gaze lingered on her. Raising his gaze, he noticed her gazing at him too.

Chuckling, he asked, "Does Big Jay approve of your being with other men?"

"He's a Man of God, Evan. Unlike you, he doesn't believe in being that dirty," she shot back, her eyes scanning every motion in his body.

He hardly noticed as the other members chuckled softly behind them enjoying the conversation between their new leader and the ex princess of the gang. Evan laughed, slowly advancing on her, until she was backed up against the brick wall. The other gang members followed, but kept about a foot of distance between themselves and Evan and Rose. Evan leaned down closer towards her, but she pushed him back with her left hand. Stumbling, he asked, "What was that for?"

"My hand slipped," she replied innocently, smiling softly with her long eyelashes batting gently.

"Oh, real funny, Ro," Evan said, advancing once more, but stopped a few inches way from her. Rose slid along the wall, slipping away, but Gab blocked her escape.

"Come on Ro, you know us, we aren't gonna hurt you," Gab said, holding out his hand from her to shake.

Rose glanced around at the gang, memories racing though her mind as Gab's words echoed in her ears. Evan glanced over his shoulder and motioned for the others to leave, even Gab. Grumbling under their breath, the gang drifted away, heading towards down town. Once they were alone, Evan smirked at Rose, but she refused to show fear towards them. Evan inched closer, until she could almost hear his rhythmic breathing.

"Wanna come over and see my new place?" Evan asked sweetly.

Rose rolled her eyes, her left hand forming into a small fist and her right hand slowly sliding out from her pocket.

"You haven't changed your living style or home for the past four years," she said, a vein in her forehead throbbing from an oncoming headache.

Evan didn't respond. He simply leaned forward, his hands raising and falling onto her shoulders. She tired to shift away from him, but his hands only tightened their hold on her. However in the next second, he pulled away holding a hand over his cheek. Sliding his hand down, a line of blood dripped down onto the tips of his fingers.Glaring at her, he muttered under his breath, "You little Bitch."

However, she had already slipped away, running quickly down the alleyway. Evan watched her leave, the cut on his cheek beginning to sting. Turning away, he headed down towards the front of the alleyway, where the rest of the gang was waiting.

Rose cut though alleyways and even some more public streets, running at full speed, her heart thumping wildly against her chest, her throat dried out rare. Her knife had slipped back into her pocket and was digging into her side. Ignoring the pain, she kept walking, until she reached the back door of the garage. Slipping inside, she collapsed against the door, taking in long, deep breaths, her hand folding over her heart.

"Rose, where have you been?" Big Jay asked from her far right, arms crossed over his chest.

Sighing in almost relief, straightening herself, she shrugged. "Around, you told me to get some fresh air, remember."

"I know, but I also told you to back about," glancing over at the clock, "about seven minutes."

"Chill, I just really needed the fresh air and I lost track of time" under her breath, "not to mention the gang came around again."

"What was that? Rose, did something happen?" He asked, concern filling his eyes as his arms slid back down to his sides.

Rose shrugged, but she could feel her pocket knife against her side. Shrugging, she smiled innocently, but Big Jay simply rolled his eyes. Walking over to her, he asked gently, "What happened?"

"Nothing really, Jay, I'm fine," Rose reassured him, but didn't meet his gaze.

Without another word, she tried to move past him, but his gaze had lowered, landing almost instantly falling onto her pocket. Grabbing her arm tightly, he growled softly, "Rose what the hell happened."

"Nothing," she replied simply. However, under his steady gaze, her eyes lowered onto the ground. Roughly, but quietly, he said, "Like hell, Rose, blood is staining your jeans. What the heck happened to you?"

Sighing deeply, she said, "Fine, I ran into some trouble."

"What kind of-"

He was cut off, as she yanked her arm away, running away towards her room. Running along, she heard the engines and cars being adjusted and painted in the front room. Without stopping, she reached her room in less than a minute. Reaching for the handle, she heard a voice behind her, over near the tool room.

"Jay, would you mind if I fixed the handle on my knife?" the boy asked.

Rose paused, her breath caught in her throat and a large knot twisting in her stomach. Glancing over his shoulder, she spotted the same hair color as hers on a young man about sixteen. Everything seemed to vanish around her, except for her brother, standing only a few feet away. However, Big Jay's voice broke into her thoughts, slamming reality back into her face. "Sure, Jackson, I'll be right in to help you, I just have something I have to take care of first."

"Sure," Jackson said, before walking back into the front of the garage.

Big Jay glanced in Rose's direction, pointing a finger towards her bedroom. Rose didn't move for a few seconds, her gaze still resting on the place her brother had stood. Big Jay sighed deeply, slowly walking over towards her, his hand resting tenderly on her shoulder. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Rose, please not today, soon I promise."

Rose glanced over at him, her eyes rimmed with tears, her bottom lip trembling, and her knees beginning to buckle.

"Jay, please!" she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Without even thinking, she fell against him, hugging him closely to her. She felt him stiffen, but relax slowly, wrapping his arms around his adopted sister/ daughter.

"Rose, I have to get back to work," he said quietly, glancing over towards the front of the garage. Only a door separated them from the rest of the teenagers working on the cars.

Taking a deep breath, he released her, his hands lying lightly on her shoulders. "Rose, are you sure they didn't do anything?"

She nodded, her gaze drifting over, almost seeing though the solid wooden door. Jay slipped his hand down her back, leading her back to her room. Twice she opened her mouth, but found no words were able to form. Pushing the door open, Jay turned her around until their eyes locked.

"Rose, clean yourself up and relax today, you don't have to work the rest of the day, all right?" he asked, cursing inside for the pain in her eyes.

Shrugging in defeat, she nodded and slipped into her small room, the door almost slamming behind her. She heard him mutter something under his breath before heading back though the doors into the garage. Running her hand though her hair, she moved over to her old dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of navy blue sweatpants and a gray shirt. Changing quickly, she climbed into bed flipping absentmindedly though a mouth old magazine.

Evan's words echoing in her mind causing a shiver run down her spine, but then another image fought away those words. Her brother, Cody, had always fought and protected her, loved her above everything else. Yet those idiots from the foster care and now Big Jay were keeping them apart and she didn't and would never understand why. Scanning a section of the magazine, a headline caught her attention.

"The most important thing in life is family, yeah right!" she muttered, throwing the magazine across the room. Falling back down onto her pillow, she drifted off into a peacefully slumber, the only time she and her brother could be together with no one to tear them apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. I promise I WON'T delate this story. Please review. THANKS more soon I promise **


	4. Jackson 2

**Here's the next chapter. This story is co- written with Melreincarn and we own nothing, but the plot and Rose and any other people that you don't see in the show or read in the books. We hope you enjoy. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Hey, Jay, what was that about?" Jackson asked, rolling out from underneath a mini-Van.

Big Jay strode over to him, shaking his head. "Nothing, so how's the car looking?"

Jackson shrugged whipping away some of the oil. Big Jay sighed deeply his gaze drifting over to the closed door, almost hearing Rose crying though the walls. Jackson sat up, rising his eyebrows at Big Jay, but remained silent as the noise of the other kids working surrendered him.

"You know Jay; I really miss this place, even this lifestyle." Jackson said resuming his place under the car. "I miss you, I miss the gang, I miss Rose."

A small muffled sound could be heard from behind the door, though Jackson missed it though the clucking of tools.

"But Jackson you know this life is best for you. You'll get a real life with a real job..." He planned to go on, but Jackson swooped out from under the car and stood up.  
"Don't give me that bullshit. What have you become a foster parent or something? I get enough of the stay in school talk from everyone else around me"

"Chill out fearless leader. It wasn't a lecture It is just well you know I want a good kid like you to have the opportunities I never had."  
"Who you calling a kid?" Jackson asked faking irritation.  
"You wanna make somethin' of it?" asked Big Jay playing the gag. He gave a hard but meaningless shove.

They both smiled. "I am not saying to abandon your past. Jackson, you are a great leader, you're strong, powerful, and intelligent. But that doesn't mean you can't go out and do other things. The streets and I will always be here for you."

"Yeah, I know," Jackson said, sitting down on a stool near a table of supplies.

Big Jay looked over at the large clock hanging over one of the sinks for washing the oil away. The clock read, 5:00pm.

"Aren't your new wardens going think you've gone awol if you stay here much longer," Big Jay asked, glancing over the teenager.

Jackson shrugged, his eyes fixed on his knife handle. Big Jay walked over, picking up the knife, the item as light as a feather in his large hands.

Holding it in between his fingers, he said, "I'll keep this here and work on it tomorrow, I would suggest you getting out of here soon."

"The only thing they can do is ship me off to other damned foster homes, nothing major if I'm a little-"

'Cody Jackson!" Big Jay warned, placing the knife on the table and crossed his arms. Jackson snorted, not impressed at all by the fake sternness in his friend's voice.

Rolling his eyes, he hopped off the bench and headed for the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he asked, "You gonna be open tomorrow?"

"Jackson, we're 'open' all the time, remember," Big Jay said, a chuckle escaping him.

"Just checking," he called back, pulling on the handle and leaving without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning the corner into his new neighborhood, Jackson felt his breath catch in his throat. In the driveway sat the all too familiar blue Chevy with the state seal on the side. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the path and into the house, his hands almost forming into fists.

"Am I that much a handful already?" he asked himself, the front door slamming behind him. Everything in his life just seemed like one large mess, and his caseworker, Mr. Rosenthal seemed to be out to get him for even the tiniest thing. He hoped to tiptoe past, but then two giggling voices called over to him.

"Jackson, Jackson, someone's here to see you," both girls said, before darting upstairs with a bag of "stolen" chips.

Jackson waited for a few seconds before he heard their bedroom door close. A moment later, the shrill voice of Mrs. Frederickson, his foster mom called for him from the kitchen.

"Jackson, would you come in here," she asked. Jackson sighed, slowly heading towards the kitchen, his mind racing with the worst possibilities as to the surprised visit from his caseworker. Appearing in the door frame, he spotted his caseworker sipping a cup of coffee with Mrs. Frederickson finishing an apple. Mr. Rosenthal glanced up, setting the cup down on the table, a fake smile spreading across his face.

"We were beginning wonder where you were," he said, not making a move to stand up. Instead he continued to smile, pointing to a chair across from him. "Why don't you take a seat, Son?"

Jackson didn't move, glancing from his caseworker to his foster mom and back again. Mrs. Frederickson stood up, asking gently, "Jackson, do you want something to eat?"

Jackson shook his head, inching closer to the table before sliding into the empty chair Mrs. Frederickson moved to sit back down, but Mr. Rosenthal asked, "Could Jackson and I have a couple minutes alone?"

She paused for a moment before nodding shortly. "Sure."

Without another word to either of them, she slipped out of the kitchen heading for her daughters' room. Jackson drummed his fingers against the table, the clock over the stove ticking away the silent seconds between them. Shifting in his seat, Mr. Rosenthal cleared his throat, closing his eyes. Opening them again, his eyes showed disappointment, but Jackson didn't buy any of the acts.

"Cody, I'm-"

"It's Jackson."

"Right, Jackson, I'm sorry, but your request to visit your mom has been denied again," Mr. Rosenthal said softly, a frown of sadness placed on his face.

However, Jackson could see the smile dancing within his eyes at the fact.

"Look I get it. More rules and regulations. Everything to keep the wards of the state where you want them, right?" Jackson stood, "if that's all I am going to go."  
"Well there is one more thing" Mr. Rosenthal said slowly. Jackson spun back around and stared, waiting patiently.  
"Just where were you?"  
"Out. Last time I checked this was a foster home, not a prison."  
"I can make things very difficult for you. I am doing my best here Jackson."  
"We do what we have to" Jackson said flatly.  
"Well _you_ best make sure you stay away from those friends and sister of yours. Any more illegal activity..."  
"And I am on probation" Jackson supplied.

"This is a serious matter. Just keep in mind what you might be throwing away." Mr. Rosenthal stood. "Remember if you need anything you can call."

He got and strode past the still stone faced Jackson. He shut the door behind himself and only then did Jackson move.  
He ascended the steps two at a time muttering, "You already took everything that ever mattered."

Slipping into his room, he leaned against the door. Closing his eyes, memories came flooding back to him of the last time he saw his mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jackson, recently turned twelve, walked into the house, the familiar smell of alcohol filling his nose. Dropping his backpack on the ground, he strode into the small kitchen. Picking up an apple, he walked into the living room. Instantly, he spotted his mom sloped over one of the arm chairs, a glass of wine slowly slipping from her hand with the last drops of it dripping into the carpet. On the table beside her, he spotted empty pill bottles from two days before. Sighing, he slowly walked over her, his footsteps echoed on the creaking wooden floor. **_

"_**Mom, Mom, please wake up," he whispered, slowly shaking her arm. **_

_**A second later, he felt her arm shift under his own. Glancing up he saw her eyes inch open, her head slowly turning to face her son. Her eyes were clouded, unfocused; the pupils had shrunk into almost slits. Caressing his cheek loosely, she asked, "Co…where…Rose?"**_

_**Jackson paused, the stench of her breath almost chocking him. His hand clung onto hers, the dried skin roughly moving up and down his soft cheek. Closing his eyes, he mentally counted the days sense he had seen her. He felt a knot form in his stomach as he realized he hadn't seen her for about a week and a half. Taking a deep breath, he said gently, "I don't know, Mom."**_

_**Shaking her hand away from him, she tired to steady herself, the glass in her other hand crashing onto the floor, her hands gripping the arms rests Standing up, she turned towards him, her words filled with anger were slurred as she spoke. "You're suppos… tak care of her."**_

"_**I know, but-"**_

_**He was cut off as his head snapped to the side, the sound ringing in his ears, tears slipping down his face, his cheek already turning red. Glancing back at her, he whispered, "Mom, please stop."**_

_**She barely acknowledged that he had spoken, her eyes glazed over, her hands slipping from the arms rests. Grabbing her by the wrist, he tired to settle her back into the chair, but she struggled against him, her hair flying into her blue eyes. Pushing him away, she tired to walk over to the wine chest. **_

"_**Mom, stop!" he cried, trying frantically to get in front of her.**_

_**However, she waved behind her as though he was nothing more than a nasty, annoying fly. He didn't give up, but with one push, she knocked him into a table. Caught by surprise, he hit his chin before falling onto the ground a small cry of pain escaping him. Spinning around, his mom frantically brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. **_

"_**Cody," she slurred, but filled with drunken concern, slowly stepping towards him. Yet only a foot away, she collapsed onto the ground, her hand out stretched towards him as though she was a corpse. **_

"_**MOM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, moving forward and shaking her limp body. In a panic, he ran into the kitchen ignoring the pain from his chin and his cheek, he picked up the phone and dialed 911. **_

_**After answering the questions on the phone and giving the address, he ran back into the living room, his mom still lying faced down. Running over to her, his fingers slipped around her neck, checking her pulse. It was weak, but there. He tried to wake her up, but nothing he did would wake her up. He couldn't count the number of minutes before he heard the sirens outside and the frantic footsteps coming up the path. Everything happened in a blur as the policemen ran into the living room, examining the scene and checking him out to make certain he was all right. He was taken away from the room, but was promised that he could see her soon.**_

_** Going outside, he tired to speak, but he couldn't form any words or even clear thoughts. He was told that they needed to take him to the station for questioning and then he would be able to go home. As he was driven away, a few tears still streaming down his face, he caught a glimpse of the familiar long flowing sandy blond hair running down an alleyway out of sight. His mind froze, but his lips mouthed a single word, Rose.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson, time for dinner," the girls called though the door.

Rolling over on his bed, he called back, "I'll be right there."

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side, shaking away the memory, tears threatening to escape. Holding them back, he stood up and walked down stairs joining the girls and Mrs. Frederickson at the table. Yet the longer he watched them as a family, the harder his own heart ached for his own. A family, he knew would never be whole again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and we hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Rose 3

**Here's the next chapter. Co- Written and BETA with Melriencarn. We own nothing, but the plot, the gang members, and Rose. We hope you enjoy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosalia, careful!" Big Jay exclaimed, taking the knife from her hand.

Rose blinked coming back to reality, the memory slowly dissolving into the back of her mind. Sighing, she whipped the dust off her jeans, her hair falling into her face.Tucking it behind her ear, she asked, "Was I do something wrong?"

"Not paying attention is the biggest mistake you can make, Rosalia, be careful," Jay explained, fingering the knife slowly. Rose raised her eyebrows, her eyes narrowing almost into slits as she stared at him intently.

"What happened to just plain, Rose?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"When you're about to hurt yourself or someone else, then it's time to get your attention," Big Jay stated calmly, not even acknowledging the hatred in his companion's eyes.

Brushing her hair with her fingers, she spun around on the stool rolling her eyes. Hopping off, she asked, "You want something to eat?"

"Nope, I'm good, thanks, but you could…" he trailed off as she disappeared into the small kitchen..

Big Jay cracked a smile as he reached over for some more tools. Examining the knife, he felt as though he could hurt Jackson. "He's been using this the whole time. What the hell does he need it for? He supposed to be leaving that kind of life behind." he muttered under his breath shaking his head in disappointment. Throwing the knife across the table, he cursed inwardly glancing over towards the kitchen. A second later, Rose appeared in the door with a PB& J sandwich in her hands.

Rising her eyebrows, she asked gently, "Is something wrong?"

Big Jay shook his head, his hand running though his hair repeatedly, not once looking at her. Setting the plate down, she pushed it towards him a small smile creeping onto her lips. Big Jay glanced at the sandwich confused and then looked over at Rose. "I thought you could use a snack after throwing those tools around, is something wrong?"

"No, but your brother has used his knife over and over again. I can't imagine why he would need too?"

"Jay, remember even nice parts of L.A can have their fair share of crime," Rose stated calmly, sliding the knife closer towards herself.

Big Jay shrugged, not even lifting a finger towards the sandwich. Glancing over at her, he noticed the same distant expression from earlier. His large hand covered hers completely as he touched it tenderly. Startled, she tired to pull away, but his grip only tightened around it. Moving his stool closer, he asked, "Rose, please tell me, is something wrong?"

She shrugged her facial expression unreadable. However, from beneath his hand, he could feel her hand trembling. Rubbing it tenderly, he repeated, "Rose, please, you can tell me anything."

She nodded, sliding her hand away from his, a flash of sadness sweeping into her eyes. Big Jay stood up, his hand pressed down on the table as though he needed the support. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder, his fingers running though the tips of her hair.

"It's about, Jackson, isn't?" he said, half asking, half stating.

"Kind of," she admitted softly, shifting away from his touch.

Withdrawing his hand, he waited patiently for her to explain. Remaining level with his gaze, she simply shrugged, a small shiver running down her spine. The same memories kept resurfacing and the pain was slowly ripping her heart to pieces. Running her hands along her arms, she paused momentary at the top just beneath her shoulder blades. She stopped as she watched Jay reaching out to touch her. However, she dropped her arms down to her sides, slapping against her brown sweatpants. Big Jay took a deep breath, his gaze lingering on her shoulder blades.

"Rosalia, you should tell him-"

"Even if you would let me see him, I wouldn't tell him, God dammit!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Placing her hands on her hips, she bit her lip in shame, muttering, "sorry, I'm just so, so…"

"I know, I'm sorry, why don't you take a walk," he suggested, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"You want to come?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm a little busy here at the moment," he said, wiping a cloth over the table. Picking up the sandwich, he handed to her and then pointed towards the clock. "Be back around 3: 30, please."

"Got it, are you sure you don't want to come," she asked again, before biting into the sandwich. He simply nodded, continuing to sweep up the place. Swallowing, she smiled sweetly, giving a short wave and then slipped outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose wandered aimlessly nibbling the sandwich. She had no real plan just drifting. She passed Jay's church and snuck up into the attic rafters to listen to part of a service. She liked the choir best. If she ever got a home, she would sign up for church. She said silent prayers for her mother, Jackson, Jay, and even Gab. She then climbed back down and out not wanting to destroy Jay's chances of getting to come back next Sunday.

Time continued to pass and the temperature started to drop, she knew it was about time to be getting back. She rubbed her hands off on her pants and was about to turn when the entire membership of the Blackjacks passed her. She ducked down an alleyway. The last thing she needed was more trouble. She rested there, heart rate up, when something caught her attention

"We can't do that to Jackson!" It was Gab, what was he talking about. She shut her eyes to concentrate on the sound.

"Gab, don't be an idiot he abandoned us. He deserves what's coming." That voice was Evan's.

"He's right" chimed a chorus of boys.  
"Alright then we are in agreement next time we see our Leader. He gets a little past due revolt." He let out an evil laugh.

Rose felt a knot form in her stomach, a lump catching in her thraot. Gulping softly, she slowly backed away, carefully placing her feet behind her. Far enough away, she stood up and jogged home, having to tell someone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's nothing we can do, Rose. Your brother can take care of himself." Jay said yet again.

"Jay, there are 15 of them. It will take one of His miracles to keep him safe now."

"Then pray for one, Rose. Pray he doesn't come back." Jay sighed deeply, placing a hand over her trembling hands.

Rose met his gaze and for the first time in years, tears ran down her face without any shame. Shivers ran down her spine, her eyes filled with nothing, but terror as Evan's words kept echoing in her mind. Bringing her into a hug, Jay stroked her hair tenderly, whispering smoothing words into her ear. Soon her tears subsided into a small whimpers, her whole body trembling uncontrollably. Everything was slowly slipping away, first her mother and now it seemed as though her brother would be next.

"Jay…I can't…I can't, lose him too, he's the only family I have left," she sobbed, her arms tightening around him.

Jay froze for a moment, her words echoing in his own ears. Releasing her, he brushed the tears away with his index finger. "Get some sleep. You still have things to do tomorrow."

Rose reluctantly trudged toward her room. When the door was safely shut behind her, Jay walked over towards the window. Pressing his forehead against the glass, he looked skyward, saying "Take care of him. I'm trusting you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be coming soon and please if you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEW IT! PLEASE. More chapters coming soon. **


	6. Jackson 3

Here's the next chapter. Co-written and BETA by Melreincarn. We own nothing, but the plot, the forster parents and siblings, and Rose. We hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson swallowed the last of his sandwich, leaning against the same tree from yesterday. Removing his book from his backpack, he resumed reading. A gentle breeze drifted though the trees, sending small goose bumps along his arms. Pulling his jean jacket over his short sleeve yellow shirt, he scanned the different groups of kids. Shaking his head shortly, he continued to read until a shadow fell over him. Peering up at the other boys, he waited patiently for one of them to break the silence. One of boys, the leader Jackson guessed, was wearing a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. A straw hat covered his eyes as he inspected Jackson.

Tipping the hat out of his eyes, the boy said, "Heard some stuff about you. Is it true?"

Jackson shrugged unaffected, placing his index finger on the correct page. He had to surprise a chuckle as the rumors he had heard raced though his head. Every school and even his old friends judged him quickly without getting to know him first. However, he decided to play along, the boys seemed to be the jokers of the school.

"What have you heard?" Jackson asked flatly.

The boy looked at his companions chuckling gently before turning back to Jackson. Placing his hands in his packets, he said, "That you've been kicked out of a couple schools and if you get into anymore trouble this could be your last stop."

Jackson grinned to himself, slipping his backpack onto his shoulder; he stood up looking directly at the leader. The boy shrank back slightly, but never lowered his gaze.

"Is that all, for a second, I thought you might have heard about the really bad stuff," Jackson said, a faint grin forming on his lips as he walked past them.

Walking across the courtyard, he sighed deeply as groups of friends past him without even a second glance all wrapped up in their own little world. The only people who had never judged him were Big Jay and Rose. A sting of pain crept into his eyes as he remembered his sister. However, from a distance no one could see the pain slowly crushing his heart. Sitting down on a bench, he pressed his hands to his forehead his backpack slipped down his shoulders. A moment later, he felt someone sit down beside him. Turning his head, he spotted Melissa sitting only inches away from him. Every single emotion in the universe ran though him as he stared at her.

"Can…can I help you?" he asked confused, folding his arms over the table.

Melissa stared at him for a moment, but then a huge grin filled her face. Shuffling her notebooks into a neat pile, she said, "I've been looking all over for you."

Jackson raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, but remained silent. Melissa didn't say anything for a few seconds, but her smile remained painted on.

Finally, she said, "You know the trip to Palau."

He nodded, his heart sinking. The girl was probably going to brag about the trip and make him listen, but her next sentence caught him completely off guard. "Jackson, we're inviting you on the trip, no charge needed."

Excitement and confession filled his eyes, her words echoing in his head. Every fiber in his being screamed that she was tricking him, but the honesty in her voice and the dark drown, pure eyes contradicted all the voices in him.

Clearing his throat, he asked, 'Are you serious?"

Melissa chuckled, the same smile still placed on her lips as she nodded. Taking a breath, he ran his hand though his hair, barely able to talk his breath caught in his throat. Standing up, he managed to say, "I… I don't know what to say."

Grabbing her books, she stood up too. "Say you'll come, you won't regret it, I promise."

He couldn't find the words to express the emotions running though him. Never in his life had he been asked to join something without it costing something, cash or sometimes a person. However, in that moment all thoughts of his sister had vanished completely as he nodded repeatedly. Melissa smiled at him, heat rising in her cheeks. Jackson watched her run off to join her other friends, leaving him in the dust. A couple of kids pushed past him, bringing him back to reality. The reality of going on the trip stilled filled him with pure happiness and excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tim! Samantha!" Jackson called as he barged through the front door. He flung his backpack under the coat stand and repeated his call. He practically collided with Mr. Frederickson in his dash through the house. "Whoa. Slow down Son" Tim chucked. Jackson opened his mouth to protest "Samantha will be home soon with the girls and we can discuss whatever it is you'd like to tell us then."

After a good serving of pizza and family game night (The latter not exactly a thrill for Jackson but kept him in good standing). He was able to explain.  
"You see it will be a good opportunity. It's educational, free, and I may even socialize."

He knew he had hit some buzz words there. Like a good politician he donned a half smile and waited for them to consider.

The girls became upset, "Don't leave us!" they sniffled.

Jackson had a solution for that too. "You'll get the bigger room back.

He excepted them to cheer up, but they continued to be upset. They ran over and hugged each of his legs, blowing their noses on his pants. "Tell you want. If Mommy and Daddy tell me you are good little girls while I am gone. I will buy you each a new stuffed friend from Palau."

The girls brightened immediately and went off to their new room to dream about their new friends. Once they had gone Samantha spoke up, "You know Jackson we won't be as easily swayed. Let's make a fair deal. If you have decent grades, keep your responsibilities around here, and stay out of trouble, we will approve."

Jackson couldn't help but smile, "You mean that's--"

"_And_you must get Mr. Rosenthal to agree." Added Tim.  
Jackson's heart sank. How on earth would he get a man who despised him to even consider letting him go?

It turned to be easier than Jackson realized. In fact so easy Jackson completely missed him agreeing. "It will be good for---"  
"Jackson I said it was alright with me. You can stop giving me your little speech.

"What?" Jackson replied incuriously. "I...I...can go."  
"Yes Legally you are covered by the school. And this is a good chance to get you away from those dangerous friends and sister of yours."

Jackson had to bite down on his tongue to keep from responding.

"Thank you" He finally managed. Jackson was angry. He realized the only reason Rosenthal had agreed was to keep away from the people who mattered to him. That was not going to happen. Palau or not. He would see his friends, he would find his sister, and he would retain who he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and more soon. Please review and Thanks **


End file.
